


Hogwarts: A New Moon

by BlakeChristianson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeChristianson/pseuds/BlakeChristianson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf fic in a Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski are the outcasts of their town, but when they receive two mysterious letters telling them they've both been accepted into a school for witches and wizards, their lives are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fancfic so please give it a chance and feedback positive or negative is greatly appreciated!  
> THERE WILL BE MORE WRITING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS I JUST WANT TO SEE IF PEOPLE ARE EVEN INTERESTED

Scott had never had a normal life. Ever since he could remember, he was different than everyone else. Well… except his best friend Stiles, they were like Batman and Robin. They were the outsiders of their grade, hell their whole town. Scott had been an orphan since the age of 2, so Stiles was like the only family he had. His father died in battle and his mother was killed by a hit and run. Ever since then he was shuffled from foster home to foster home. His latest foster parent was Vernon Dursley an overweight alcoholic looking for some extra cash.

Scott spent most of his time at Stiles' house; however, and because he had never really had a friend before Stiles, he didn't want to ruin it by reporting Mr. Dursley to the authorities.

One day, when Stiles and Scott were playing in the forest near their homes two owls swooped by and dropped two letters near their feet.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Stiles yelled astonished.

"Well let's see Stilinski, it's probably just Josh and his posse playing another prank," Scott replied.

"Yeah well I don't know about you put I'm keeping my knife out just in case," Stiles yelled indiscreetly trying to warn any unseen bullies.

"Oh put that away Stiles, you'll do more harm to yourself than to them."

Stiles grumbled and put the knife away while Scott opened the letter labeled Scott McCall.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Chris Argent

Dear Mr. McCall,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Scott turned his head to look at Stiles. His face was pale and when he looked up at Scott, Scott knew he received the same letter.

"Scott what does this mean?" Stiles asked softly.

"I guess we really are different."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so a few changes to the plot... Headmistress is now McGonagall and others that you will notice towards the end... just roll with it :)

Chapter 2

Scott and Stiles went through phases after receiving their letters. First they were astonished, and then they thought it was a big joke, and finally after trying to figure it all out and other owls coming with more letters, they finally believed this was all real. Mr. Stilinski had talked to Vernon and convinced him to let Scott go with Stiles. Mr. Dursley didn’t care what Scott did as long as he was still being paid.  
In his own words, “Hell if you’re out at this little magic school I won’t have to put up with you, and I’ll be paid for sitting around and drinking beer.”  
When Scott and Stiles finally got onto the platform after multiple attempts to trying to find the platform, it really set in that they were going to a school for magic. Sure they had gone to Diagon Alley to get all of their supplies and even stumbled into Knockturn Alley when Stiles was trying to get a better look at a shrunken head, but until they stepped on the train with hundreds of other kids practicing spells and jinxes did they really truly believe.  
Scott and Stiles found their own compartment to sit in and flopped down to take it all in.  
“Hey Scott?” Stiles asked somewhat timidly.  
“Yeah Stiles?” Scott replied while poking his head out their compartment door looking at all the other kids on the train.  
“You know after I read up on some of the books at Flourish & Blotts, I started thinking. I know I’m a muggle-born, I mean my dad said my mom never mentioned anything about this before you know, she died, but how do we know if you are? All we know is that your parents died before you really got to know them, and you have no other relatives. What if they were like a big famous magical couple? Maybe your dad was Minister of Magic or a world renowned Auror, and your mom was a professional Quidditch player or Ministry of Magic employee!”  
“Yeah maybe,” Scott replied. He was too busy looking at a small girl with dark brown curly hair coming down the aisle seeming to look for a compartment. A girl with fiery red hair, and a boy that looked like he was a professional football player or a model with his blonde hair and muscles accompanied her. That’s when she noticed Scott staring; she quickly dropped her head and smiled at the ground.  
“Hey you, kid with the funny look on your face, do you have room in your compartment for three more people?” the little redhead asked bringing Scott out of his trance.  
“Oh yeah! Yeah, it’s only my friend Stiles and I!” Scott stuttered still staring at the cute little brunette.  
“Thanks!” she said to Scott then redirected her attention to her two friends behind her. “Come on Allison and Jackson!”  
Once the threesome got into the compartment they started talking. Scott and Stiles learned that they were all first years like them. Lydia, the redhead kept talking about how her mother and father were so proud that she was going to Hogwarts. They had both been Ravenclaws she had explained. Stiles seemed transfixed with the pretty little redhead and could not keep his eyes off of her.  
Scott, on the other hand, only had eyes for Allison. They hit it off right away, chatting about anything and everything. Stiles had already explained everything there was to know about Hogwarts, but Scott had never listened, but of course now that Allison was explaining it, he listened. Allison explained that her father Chris Argent was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Her father was one of the youngest Headmasters in the history of Hogwarts. The most recent Headmaster had moved on to work for the ministry, so Mr. Argent was asked to take the position. Her father had been a Slytherin, but her mother a Ravenclaw. She explained to Scott that she had always wanted to be a Gryffindor.  
“The Gryffindors are strong and brave. My mom… my mom passed away in a war, and now I feel like I need to be strong for my father and myself,” Allison explained with tearful eyes.  
Scott slid over to hug her and whispered in her ear, “My father died in a war too. I get it.”  
Allison gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, “Thanks Scott.”  
When he let go of Allison, all Scott saw was the boy Jackson rolling his eyes and smirking.

...

Once they entered the Great Hall all the first years were asked to line up in the front for the sorting ceremony.  
After a few names were called, Allison was called up and Scott couldn’t help but notice a man seated in the headmasters seat leaning forward and staring intensely.  
After a few seconds of silence the hat yelled out, “GRYFFINDOR!” Allison leaped out of the seat with a big smile on her face and raced towards a long table with tons of screaming and cheering kids dressed in maroon and gold.  
Then a scary looking boy named Boyd got up and was the first to be sorted into Slytherin. Along with him were two twin boys named Ethan and Aiden that looked just as menacing and a pretty girl who when she looked at Scott gave him a scowl, and Jackson which Scott was not very surprised about.  
Lydia on the other hand was placed into Ravenclaw a house, as Allison explained it, was well known for being the smarted house at Hogwarts.  
Then a Hawaiian looking boy got up named Danny and was placed into Hufflepuff, the house known for it’s kindness, loyalty, and determination.  
Next came a big group Gryffindors including, a boy named Isaac, and a girl named Cora.  
When Stiles’ name was called they could hear the boy Jackson snickering at the Slytherin table with some of his new friends. Scott gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and pushed him forward toward the sorting hat.  
Stiles couldn’t help but wish for Ravenclaw, as he wanted to be with Lydia. He felt ashamed about not wanting to be with his best friend but he couldn’t help it.  
That’s when he almost fell out of his seat surprised by a hissing voice whispering in his ear, “Hmm you are a hard one aren’t you. Your mother a Gryffindor, and no doubt you would do well there, but you also possess a brilliant mind and a will to learn which would do well in Ravenclaw.”  
Scott was looking up at his friend and noticed him suddenly go pale and almost greenish.  
“My… my mother?” Stiles thought.  
“Hmmm… you also have a lot of ambition and want to prove yourself maybe Slytherin? But no, behind all that there is hard work, patience, and loyalty,” the hat hissed. “It better be… HUFFLEPUFF!”  
Stiles stumbled to the cheering table full of kids in yellow and black looking like he was about to either faint or vomit or maybe even both.  
But before Scott could begin to worry too much about his friend his name was called, “SCOTT MCCALL.”  
The whole room went quiet and all the talking and laughing was replaced by whispers of, “Scott McCall? It can’t be THE Scott McCall.” “That’s him?” “No way.”  
Scott stumbled up to the seat in front of the Great Hall and the whole room went silent.  
“Hmm you also are an interesting one, loyal to your friend, brave, and a will to prove yourself. What should it be?” The hat hissed.  
“Gryffindor please Gryffindor,” Scott begged.  
“Gryffindor hmm? Well you do possess a lot of bravery nerve and chivalry… hmmm I better make it… GRYFFINDOR!”

Scott got up and sat down across from Allison. That’s when the young girl named Cora tapped him on the shoulder and asked, “You’re really Scott McCall aren’t you? God you look a lot like them.”  
“Like who?” Scott asked.  
“Why your mom and dad of course! Professor McCall! She’s right up there next to the Headmistress McGonagall.”  
Scott looked up to see a woman that looked exactly like him smiling with teary eyes and mouthing “Hi Scott.”  
“What what is going on my mom and dad died when I was two!?!”  
“Um no they didn’t that’s your mom Scott and if that’s true then your father is the one man all of us fear…” She shuddered then whispered so quietly that Scott could barely make out what she said, “Lord Voldemort.”


End file.
